In Sickness And In Health
by lita4277
Summary: Gemma's Niece Blows Into Town And Charming Will Never Be The Same.
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN MIKA. SET A/U. OPIE NEVER MET DONNA AND JAX AND TARA ARE TOGETHER.

Gemma hummed happily as she sat and watched the crow eaters get everything ready for her Friday night dinner. She could be helping them but that's what they are for, besides she was getting over a cold. She took a sip of her drink as the door bell rang. She looked at the clock. "It's too fuckin early for the boys to start showing up." She thought as she made her way to the door holding her beer. She opened the door and dropped her drink in shock. "What the fuck do you want?" is all she could say.

2 HOURS LATER

When Jax and Opie pulled up outside Gemma's house, they could hear yelling and shit breaking coming from inside the house, the crow eaters were huddled off to the side of the porch and the door was wide open. They drew their guns as they raced up to the open door and peeked in. They burst into the kitchen expecting the worst and saw Gemma trying to hold her own against a woman back and failing. She was trying to beat a crow eaters head on the floor and was screaming at her. The boys snapped out of it and Opie grabbed the woman around the waist and pulled her still kicking and reaching for Gemma out of the room. Jax looked around at the room, the kitchen was a mess. Food was everywhere and there were several broken dishes. The woman on the floor was bloody and barely awake. Jax sat down on the floor beside his mother. "So I see Mika's in town." He said lighting up a joint and passing it to Gemma. "And it looks like dinner's off."

Opie finally got the combative woman into the bedroom and got a good look at her. She was about five eight. She had blue eyes and hair so black it looked blue. "Damn. This is gonna be trouble, that's some prime ass right there" Opie thought as he felt his pants tightening. She went to walk around him and he grabbed her around the waist. She twisted in his arms and head butted him.

He wasn't expecting it so he fell backwards on the bed still holding her. She landed right on top of him and she looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. She started rubbing herself on him and he growled and flipped over so he was on top of her and he started nipping at her neck. She reached down and started tugging at his shirt. He sat up and practically ripped his cut and his shirt off. He reached down and ripped her top right down the middle and she kicked him off of her and he landed on the floor with a oof.

She stood up and walked to the closet and pulled out a shirt. Opie laid there confused. Had he read the signals wrong? It seemed like she had wanted him and then all of a sudden he was on his back and alone in the room. He wasn't sure what the hell had just happened. She had been rubbing herself all over him. He shook his head and got up and pulled his shirt and cut on and walked back into the kitchen.

Mika was sitting next to Jax. He passed her a joint and she took it and puffed on it. After a few minutes Jax reached over and took it back. Mika glared at him and reached into his cut and pulled out a new one and lit it. Jax huffed and got up and to get a beer. Mika smirked. "What's the matter baby brother? Still don't like to share?" Jax rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Happy walked in. Mika let out a squeal and ran at Happy and jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. Happy grinned and said " Damn. Someone missed me." While running his hands over her hips. "Get off me." Mika pouted and stood up. Happy stood up and spanked her and walked over and grabbed a beer.

Mika sat down next to jax and picked up her joint. Opie was very confused. He knew her from somewhere. It suddenly came to him. Mika was Jax's cousin. They had been hot and heavy when they were teenagers until she moved away suddenly. Even though it had been years, he still thought about what would have happened if she had stayed. Guess now he would be able to find out. What none of them knew was Mika was going to turn Samcro inside out.

KINDA A SHORT START I KNOW.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN MIKA

Mika hummed tunelessly as she pulled into the garage. She was headed out of town for a photo shoot and stopped in to let Gemma know. She knew this wasn't going to go over well but she didn't care. She needed to head to L.A. She didn't see Gemma so she walked over to Juice. "Hey can you tell Gemma that I'm headed to L.A. For a suicide girls photo shoot?" As soon as he heard "Suicide girls" Juice's eyes got huge. Mika snorted at his expression and walked away and got into her car and peeled off.

Juice sat there in shock. He couldn't believe Mika was a suicide girl. Opie had been sitting there watching and from the look on Juice's face, the fact that Mika was a suicide girl wasn't going to go over well. He thumped Juice in the chest. "What's a suicide girl?" Opie asked. Juice's eyes bugged out. Opie tapped his foot as Juice pulled out his laptop and started typing. Opie's Jaw hit the floor as he saw the pictures. Mika was naked in most of them. Juice snatched the laptop from Opie before he crushed it. " JAX! I'M GOING TO L.A.!" Opie yelled as he climbed on his bike and peeled out.

Jax came out of the garage wiping his hands on a rag. "What the hell?" Jax asked Juice. Juice sighed and showed Jax the laptop. Jax threw down his rag and ran over to his bike and peeled out after Opie. Juice rubbed his hands over his head. "I'm gonna die." He thought as he got up and went into the clubhouse.

Mika had just taken off her shorts when the door flung open. Opie and Jax stood there looking livid. "Oh shit." Mika said as they walked over to her. Mika reached over and grabbed the bathrobe and jerked it on. "What the fuck?" She snapped. Opie was so mad he couldn't form any words and Jax was eerily calm. "Put your clothes on. We're leaving." Mika snorted. "You may be leaving but I'm not." Jax's nostrils flared. Three huge guys walked up. "Oh shit." Mika thought as Jax and Opie realized that the guys had been watching Mika strip. " This isn't going to end well."

CLUBHOUSE

"So where did Jax and Opie speed off to?" Tig asked Juice. Juice ran a hand over his face and said nothing. Happy sat down and said " Juice showed them something on his laptop and they sped out of here. Must have been bad." Tig's eyes lit up and Juice groaned. " Lemme see. Now." Juice groaned and pulled out his Laptop and opened it. Happy and Tig's eyes bugged out When they saw Mika naked. Happy's eyes traced her ink. She had butterflies going from her ribcage to her thigh and several stars that started on her left shoulder and covered almost her entire back and a very colorful butterfly covering her entire stomach.

The door opened and Jax and Opie walked in sporting bruises and carrying a very pissed off Mika. She was screaming at them in a high pitched voice. Jax opened his mouth to say something and she punched him in the throat. Tig cackled and Opie threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the back. Mika started beating at his back and he spanked her ass hard. Mika grinned and popped him in the small of his back hard and he dropped to his knees. As soon as Mika's feet hit the floor she took off out the back door.

Happy was on his feet and chasing after her before anyone blinked. He made it to the lot just as she took off. There was no point in getting his bike. By the time he did she would be long gone. He knew how she was. He had watched her grow up. She didn't know that though. The only ones who knew were him and Gemma. She was the one that asked him and he didn't ask any questions. Whenever he was in L.A. He was always keeping an eye on her. He even helped her out once, but she never knew. She had been at a house party and drank to much and passed out in a empty bedroom. She hadn't been alone for long. Three guys came in after she passed out. They were never seen again. They sealed their fates when they locked the door and hiked her skirt up. After that, she moved to a new place and Happy couldn't keep an eye on her anymore. It would have been suspicious. She moved to a town with no charter. Than Happy got busy with the club and his ma and the next thing he knew she was in town and taking nude pictures. He liked her ink though.

Mika sped through town and pulled to a stop in front of a house. She knew this house from when she was younger. It was Opie's house. His bike was in the driveway. She opened the door and climbed out and was just about to knock on the door when it flew open. Opie grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house. Seeing him again after all these years was doing strange things to her head. When she had left, they had a date for the next day and she was finally going to lose her virginity. She had always wanted it to be with Opie. As he dragged her to the bedroom, she suddenly realized that the time had come. She was a twenty year old virgin and was about to have sex with the man of her dreams and she couldn't believe it was finally happening.

THREE HOURS LATER

Mika cringed in pain as she laid on her back with the sheet covering her. That had hurt more then she expected. Opie was very big. She wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow. Opie laid there in shock. Mika had been a virgin. She had waited for him. He didn't know how to feel about that. Part of him was thrilled. The other part was a little scared. He had taken his best friend's cousin's virginity. Mika stood up and pulled on her clothes and left without a word. Opie knew that the shit was going to hit the fan. She was walking funny and it would be obvious to everyone what had happened. Jax was going to beat his ass.

Mika slowly walked into the hospital to see Tara. She couldn't believe she had been that stupid. She couldn't remember if they used a condom. She need Tara to check her out. She motioned to Tara as she walked into an exam room. Tara looked confused but followed her. Once Mika explained what happened, Tara pulled out the stir-ups as Mika changed into the paper gown. Mika climbed on the table and put her feet in them. Tara put the gloves on and started poking around.

Mika winced everytime Tara touched her. After what felt like forever Tara stood up and pulled off the gloves. "Okay. Your going to sore for a few days but I'm not seeing a problem. I'm seeing evidence that he used a condom. But just in case I'm going to put you on birth control. " Tara pulled her pad and wrote it out. Once Tara had left the room, Mika pulled on her clothes and left.

She made her way home and pulled out a bottle of Jose and cried all night long. She had lost her virginity to someone that hadn't cared to search for her after she left. She had waited for him. She had been in love with him since she was a teenager. She didn't even look at other guys and he didn't care about her at all. For all she knew he had been screwing someone the day she left. Her heart felt shattered into a million pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN MIKA

It was official. Mika is avoiding Opie. It had been two weeks since they had sex and every time he came near her she practically left a trail of fire behind her trying to get away. It was even more awkward because she was working at the garage and going to the Friday night parties. As far as Opie knew, she hadn't slept with anyone but him. And he wanted to be her only one. He was thinking about putting his crow on her. He had loved her since they were teenagers. And knowing she had waited for him was a feeling he couldn't describe.

Mika's heart clenched as she saw Opie in a tight wife beater. She wanted him. He started walking towards the office and Mika's heart started beating fast. He looked fuckable. She squeezed her thighs together and suddenly he was right in front of her. He was close enough for her to smell his aftershave. Mika closed her eyes. She was fighting a losing battle. "Fuck it." Mika thought as he stopped in front of her. In the blink of an eye Mika had stood up and climbed him like a tree.

Opie staggered under her weight and fell onto the couch. Mika fused her lips to his and reached down and freed him from his jeans and lifted her skirt. Opie's eyes widened and he tried to stop her. "Wait. I don't have-" Mika pressed her lips to his and said against his lips "Birth control." Opie's lips attacked her neck and Mika started rolling her hips. Everyone outside could hear Mika moaning and Opie grunting. Happy smirked. "Took them long enough." He said to Tig. Tig growled and Handed Happy a hundred dollar bill and stomped off back to work.

FRIDAY NIGHT

Mika was glued to Opie's side. His hands were running all over her body. Every sweet butt in the club house was beyond pissed. They had been trying to get Opie's attention for awhile now. But ever since Mika had come into town he had no time for them. One of Luann's girls made her way over with two fresh beers. Mika had slowly been getting to know her. Mika squealed and gave her a hug. Lyla laughed and hugged her back. "So I see you two finally got your shit together." Mika looked at her in shock. "Oh come on. It was obvious to everyone. The whores are pissed though. Just a heads-up." Lyla warned her. Mika smirked as Opie once again pawed at her chest. He was three sheets to the wind.

"Come on big man." Mika said. "I think you're done for the night. Opie leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Yes we can do that. If you don't pass out on me first." Mika said as she helped Opie get up. One of the sweet butts walked over. "I got it from here honey." She said brushing Mika to the side. Mika shoved Opie back down on the couch and turned to face her. She was tall and skinny. Her rib bones were poking out. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but you can't just come in here and snap up one of these guys. There's a line. "The whore said. Mika smirked and Happy knew what was coming.

She grabbed an empty beer bottle and smashed it on the whore's head. The whore fell and Mika kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold. "ANYONE ELSE?" Mika yelled. No one moved. Mika turned back to Opie and she and Lyla managed to get him off the couch and down the hall. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Mika gave Lyla a hug and Lyla turned around and walked out. Mika took off Opie's boots and stripped him down to his boxers and took off her pants and climbed into bed next to him. Opie turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, where she drifted off to the feel of Opie's breath in her hair.

SATURDAY NIGHT

Mika was beyond sore. When she had woke up Opie's head was between her legs, which lead to four rounds of "hide the salami". The sweet butts stayed away from her and Opie. Opie had told her to wear a low-cut tank top. Mika knew what that meant. He was going to have Happy ink her on her chest. Mika was nervous. She knew this had been coming since they were teenagers. She was nervous about the fact that after she got his crow, she knew there would be no more Suicide girls for her. She was going to miss it. Nude modeling gave her such a rush. She knew the club came first. She had already called Missy and told her.

Missy understood and told her to keep in touch. She was going to miss the girls but it's not like they couldn't still hang out. Mika walked out and Happy was already set up. Mika sat in the chair in front of him and he got to work. Two hours later he was done. It was a simple crow with Opie's name under it.

To celebrate the couple escaped for a ride, not only to get away from the other son's that wanted to congratulate Opie, but to get away from the death glares of the sweet butts that had showed up in hopes of foiling Mika's attempt at getting a son from the back of the line. At least they saw it that way, Mika saw it as nothing more than letting nature take its course, the had been on the edge of more than just friends for a very long time, and this crow on her chest just helped to make the loss of being one of the Suicide girls, just that much more easier to handle.

The twists and turns of the road seemed to be smooth and flowing like water. The other occupants of road were passed by in an instant. The roar of the headers and pipes blended into nothing more than the undertone of the ride. Neither noticed the change in the sound, they were too caught up in the elation of the moment.

There was no warning, other than the one they had both ignored. The road, she gives you little warnings, but she expects, no she demands your full attention, or she extracts her price. The price can be nothing more than stranded without cell service till morning or she may take her payment in blood.

The first thing Opie noticed was the feeling of no control, no warning, no wobble, just no control. All that went through his mind was keep her safe. In turn Mika clutched even tighter to him, tried her best to become one with the leather on his back. But one thing she would learn first hand was that leather and the reaper that adorned it was meant for one thing only, and that was to protect the rider, not the passenger.

She felt the absence of the bike before she her fingers were ripped away from the leather she was trying so hard to hang on to. She could hear the screams of someone who seemed far away, only to realize it was her own voice. She landed on her back, sliding down the rough pavement, like cheese on a grater; her skin came off her back. She stopped when she collided with the concrete barrier. The last sight she saw was the bike sliding for her, slamming into her and the still spinning rear wheel connecting with her right side and knocking the rest of the air out of her lungs.

Opie was the lucky one; he merely landed on his ass at the side of the road, left to watch as his beloved machine headed for the love he had so recently admitted to. He could see the smear of the bloody path she had left as she slid on her back. And the sound of the bike as it was finally stopped by the concrete barrier. He got up right as quickly as he could, and realized at some point his face had connected with the handle bars of his bike, cutting a huge gash in his forehead that kept clouding his vision in a haze of red. He could still feel in his bones the scream she let out as she left the bike.

He made it to her side and lifted the weight of the bike off her; cradling her in his arms he brushed the bloody hair off her face. He needed to see her eyes, to see she was still breathing, to feel her heart beat. He got his wish her eyes fluttered open, but only for the briefest moment, her heart felt strong against his bare arms, her chest although with a hitch still rose and fell. He felt in his pockets for his pre-pay, it was there. He dialed the first number he could think of, it was the clubhouse number. He waited for someone, anyone to pick it up.

"Wadda ya want," said the gruff voice of Happy. "Help me brother," was all Opie could get out before the reality of the situation hit him. "What ya need?" Was Haps reply, Opie told him to send an ambulance and their location. "On it and on the way", was all Happy said as he hung up and dialed 911 and headed out the door, pulling a hoodie over his cut and grabbing his partner in crime Tig, "We got a brother down", was all it took for Tig to follow him out the door after he stood up and dumped the red head off his lap.

When Hap and Tig arrived all they could see was the headlight of the bike pointing up into the night sky, and they followed the blood trail down to the concrete barrier, where they could see the huge figure of Opie huddled around the much smaller figure of Mika.

Happy pulled off his hoodie and put it around her as best he could, he didn't know how bad she was hurt, but he figured between Opie's huge hand and the hoodie they could keep her warm and maybe out of too much shock before the ambulance arrived. Happy had not counted on the reaction from Tig. The brother was beside himself in memories of the night he lost his old lady off the back of his bike.


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN MIKA. AND I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY. I HAD A TALK WITH MY BETA AND SHE REMINDED ME OF WHY I WRITE. BECAUSE I LIKE IT AND I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT NEED A CERTAIN NUMBER OF REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING. AND HONESTLY, I'M A LITTLE SCARED OF HER. SHE'S A CRAZY BITCH! HELP ME!

Opie was huddled around Mika, trying to keep her warm. He shifted her slightly and all hell broke loose. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a blood curling scream and started thrashing around. Still trying to hang on to the cut that had until a few minutes ago been her security. Opie did all he could to keep her still, " I got you babe, be still, just focus on me, I love you, I need you in my world, in my life."

Happy felt helpless, Hap didn't do helpless. He was a man of violent action. Made the problem dead, call the prospects to clean it up. He called the clubhouse so they would know what was going on, and to tell them it was not a threat just an accident. It was all he could think of to do. Tigger, poor soul, he was back on the night he lost his girl off his bike, the tough exterior he showed to the world was beginning to crack at the seems. And Tig unglued was never a good thing...

There was no one to shoot, no one to chase after, just the silence of the surrounding nigh, the struggle for breath from the tiny thing that Opie had in his arms. Off in the distance they could hear the sound of the ambulance's siren. Tigger stopped in mid pace, Happy turned to face what was coming. Opie just held on tighter, she was not making much sound other that trying to draw a breath, no more struggling, she was limp, but she was still alive. Her life's blood soaked Opie and the very ground he sat on.

The ambulance arrived; the EMT's jumping out and opening up the back. They rushed over to the couple on the ground, one look and they called for the stretcher. Opie would not let them touch her, instead laying her out himself. Only then did he step back and let them begin to work on her. He sunk back to the ground, his head in his hands. Hap and Tig just stood there and watched as the EMT's did what they could. Happy nudged Tig and glanced over to Opie's bike, "Ya sure man, lets see the damage, be something to do", Tig said to Happy.

The pair walked over and pulled the bike back from the barrier. The immediate assessment wasn't so bad. Headlight was toast, mirrors trashed. Tear in the side of the seat. Bitch peg was gone on the down side, but the pipes were good a little scratched, but looked ok. Some gas had leaked out so the boys rolled the bike back away fro the spill. More than one time they had both witnessed a bike burst into flames because some jackass didn't move away from the vapors of the gas coming up off the ground.

Opie watched them; still sitting on the ground, as his girl was being loaded up and taken to St. Thomas. Hap set the kick stand, turned the key, and hit the starter. The bike roared to life. Both Hap and Tig had stepped back just in case. Opie on the other hand just wanted to get to the hospital as fast as possible. He stood up and threw a leg over, kicked the stand back, toed it into gear and roared off... Both Hap and Tig just looked at the other, "What the fuck man?" they said almost together, they looked at each other and Tig said," alright that was fucking creepy, lets go watch his giant dickheaded ass"

They soon caught up to Opie how was directly behind the ambulance, his attention more on the EMT working on Mika than the road. They formed the second line behind his as was fitting for the situation. As they passed the clubhouse road the other brothers were there just watching for them to come through.

They pulled out in formation, splitting up between the back and the front of the ambulance. Never had an old lady been hurt like this on her ink night. They felt very protective of her, she was family now and you never let family travel alone. The ambulance headed to the emergency entrance and the bulk of the brothers parked where they fucking wanted to, Opie pulled up as close as he could get with Hap and Tig right there with him.

St. Thomas was once again the scene of yet another life or death struggle of either a son or some one close to them. They all knew where to go, some stayed outside to watch their brother's backs, smoking, and facing out, looking for trouble. Others went on in to claim their area and run off any outsiders, they were never allowed to be a witness to what might be said in a moment of a brother's grief. Old ladies and girl friends were called, just to make sure everyone was whole.

Tara was in her office filling out paperwork when the door flew open and Jax grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out and filled her in while they made their way to the emergency room. Tara went in and was horrified. Mika was covered in blood and deathly pale. Tara snapped into action. She pulled on gloves and started cutting off Mika's clothes.

Most of the blood was from shallow cuts. The wounds that worried Tara were the road rash and the deep cut to Mika's thigh. Tara didn't even stop to think. She knew the artery had been severed and that if Mika didn't get blood and the wound wasn't stitched, she would die. Tara told the nurse to go get the supplies she needed and call the blood bank.

There was one problem. Mika had a very rare blood type. One that they didn't keep at the hospital. Tara knew it was time for the truth to come out or Mika would die. She ran and grabbed Tig from the waiting room and pulled him into Mika's room. She shoved him into a chair and pulled out a needle and an IV bag. She hooked it up and once the blood started flowing, she breathed a sigh of relief. " What the fuck?" Tig asked her.

"Look at Mika. She's going to die. Unless she gets blood. And since you both have the same blood type-" Tig cut her off. "How long have you known?" He asked her. "Since she came into town. Same hair and eyes. Same temper, that's for damn sure. Does she know?" Tara asked him. Tig shook his head. "No one does. I think Gemma suspects. How was I supposed to tell her?

"Hey Gemma can you sign these forms? Oh and by the way I banged your sister and Mika is my daughter." That would have went over well." Tig ran a hand over his face. Tara unhooked the bag and replaced it with a new one and walked over and hooked it up to Mika and started her stitches.

"Well now your secret is out. What are you gonna do?" She asked him as she carefully stitched Mika's leg up. "I'm going to have to tell her when she wakes up. I have no idea what her mother told her." Tig wheeled the IV stand over to the bed and stood by Mika's head. He brushed the hair out of her face. "She looks so much like me. I'm surprised no one else caught on." Tig said with a lump in his throat. "You know, I never wanted this life for her. I wanted a life free from the club for her. You know, get married to a regular guy. Have babies and be safe. Looks like she got dragged into it anyway." Tig said looking at her crow.

"Tig, she's your daughter. Did you really think she would settle for normal?" Opie asked him from the doorway. "She came here because of me but stayed because of you. She had a long talk with her mother and was finally told the truth about her father. She was going to tell you tomorrow." Opie walked in and stood on the other side of Mika." If you hurt her i'll kill you. Brother of not." Opie told him.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN MIKA

They waited, they paced the halls, the sight of one of the son's stomping down the hall was enough to keep everyone in their rooms, or somewhere out of their way. One by one the boys rotated outside to smoke, or just get some air.

Over the hours the various old ladies, wives and girl friends made at least an appearance at the hospital. Gemma was the one they all were hoping to avoid. She had been against the pairing of Opie and Mika from the beginning, and had voice her feelings more than once. Because of the life style Mika had chosen with the suicide girls, she felt Opie could do better. It wasn't that she didn't love the girl; she just couldn't handle the fact that she had photos of her naked self all over the internet and in magazines. Gemma's family pride was hurt by her actions.

After what seemed to be hours of on edge waiting, all through which Opie had sat un-moving with his head in his still bloody hands in one of the hard unforgiving chairs in the impersonal waiting room, Tara the doctor that had spent the hours working on her finally came out to give them some word of how Mika was doing.

Opie stood up at her approach; Tara had to look up at the tall man. She took his hands in her much smaller ones and looked him strait in the eye.

"She's gonna make it, she lost a lot of blood, from the accident and digging all the gravel and trash out of her back, the laceration in her thigh was so deep it nick the femoral artery, that's why she faded out on you at the accident scene, if you had not kept up the pressure on her leg she would have died, you saved her life, and due to the rare blood type she has, she is very lucky her father was here to supply the needed blood for the transfusion."

Opie looked at her in total confusion.

"Who's her father?" He asked.

"Tigger is her father." Said Tara.

"What? Wait Tigger is her Dad?" Said Opie in his still somewhat confused voice.

"She wants to see you, so come on." She said as she gently pulled on his hands.

"But first you have to get rid of the bloody mess you have all over you, I'll grab you some scrubs while you shower the blood off."

The room was dead silent as they watched their VP get towed away by Tara. As soon as they had went through the doors with DO NOT ENTER on them the room erupted in noise.

Jax stood up on the magazine table and whistled for everyone's attention, they all stopped in mid sentance and turned to look at their club president.

"All of you just contain your collective shit, this is their business and has no effect on the club, and in fact it just makes this unfortunate set of circumstance all the more hard for each of us to wrap our heads around." Said Jax as he looked each patch in the eye.

"I want some one on her door at all times, one of you downstairs to keep an eye out for any potential problems that may arise when our competition gets wind that we are occupied elsewhere and not focused on the business at hand. Work on 8 hour shifts, I'm heading to Opie's to grab him some clean clothes. We are family and we will make sure that Opie and Mika have everything they need to get through this mess."

Opie, had his shower with the ugly hospital soap, when he reached for a towel all he found was the small ones, he shook his head and thought I'm gonna need a few of these. He also found a set of green scrubs, and the stupid weird shoe cover things they all wore. He got dressed and headed down where Tara had pointed to him before he showered. He walked passed empty rooms till he found hers.

Tig was there, looking kinda pale. Opie just nodded at him and turned to see his girl in the huge bed, she looked so small. The bruises and road rash were evident, glaring in there ugly colors against her beautiful skin. Tig stood up somewhat shakily and put a hand on Opie's arm, "brother she's gonna make it." Opie looked at him and turned to give him the man half hug all the sons used, "thank you brother for what you did for her, no way I can ever repay you." Tig looked him in the eye and said, "she's my daughter, I never told on one, so no need to thank me brother." He clapped Opie on the back and returned to his seat.

Opie just stood and looked at her, in his mind he had prepared himself for her to be dead and gone. He had to change gears and as his dad Piney would have said, grow a dick and be a man. He took the few steps to her side and took her oh so small hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "I'm so sorry this happened baby, I'm here for you." Then he dragged the other chair over to the side of the bed, keeping her hand in his giant paw and once again perched on the hard plastic waiting for her to wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes and hear her voice, until then none of this was real for him.

Mika was having a really weird dream. She was in a park and there were flowers everywhere. She was dressed all in white. Suddenly it started raining. Mika tilted her head to the sky to feel the rain on her face. She ran her hands through her hair. There was a loud crack of thunder and Mika's eyes flew open.

Mika looked around and was horrified. The rain wasn't water. It was blood. Mika was covered in blood from head to toe. She screamed and all of a sudden Opie was shaking her and telling her to wake up. Mika sat straight up in bed and regretted it. Her back screamed in protest. Opie and Tig gently pushed her down on the bed.

"What happened?" Mika asked. Opie grabbed a glass and the pitcher and poured her a glass of water. Mika drank down it greedily. "What do you remember?" Opie asked her stroking her hair. "You had Happy put your crow on me and then we went for a ride to just be alone for a little bit?" Mika asked. "Then all I remember is trying to hang on to you and pain." Tig sat down on her bed. "There was an accident, the rear tire blew, you went off the back of the bike and it ended up on top of you. You have fuckin road rash all over your back and a deep cut on your thigh. Cave man here just landed on his ass. Why the hell didn't you tell me that you knew?" He asked. Mika shrugged. "I was going to tell you when we got back."

Tig nodded. "Does this mean everyone knows?" Mika asked. She knew from the looks on their faces that the answer was yes. "How pissed is Gemma?" Tig and Opie paled. "Wow, you know it's bad when the big bad bikers look scared." Mika said. "How were you able to keep her out of the room? Knock her over the head?" Mika asked. "Nah, we drugged her, just a little bit." Tig said. Mika snorted. "Sure you guys did, now what did you guys really do?" She asked Opie. "Well Clay just dragged her crazy ass home, and it wasn't easy." He said. Mika groaned.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Mika was all healed. The road rash had left scars. Happy was trying to come up with a tattoo that used the road rash scars, to replace her beloved stars. She missed her stars. She got those when she was seventeen. Gemma wasn't talking to Tig, Mika or her own sister. Mika didn't care. She finally had a relationship with her dad and she wasn't going to let Gemma's temper tantrum ruin it. Opie was moving in with her today and Mika wasn't allowed to help. Her leg was still giving her issues. Sometimes it went numb and she ended up on her ass. Tara had told her she had nerve damage and that would happen from time to time. Mika didn't mind. After all, this was her happy ending.


End file.
